Royai A rain to Remember LEMON
by hawkeyefan-600
Summary: Some perverse moments. Roy has party in his house. Riza is wearing his clothing. They end up alone in his bedroom to talk...hmmm...c: Read to find out!


**A/N Authors Note: Don't you ever read anything in a accent? Just cause your bored? I do. O: c: summary: Roy gets crazy. Some fluff. Some party. Some perverse subordinates. Lovey-dovey things. Yeah...word of da day: Onomatopoeia. Meaning sound in your writing like...**

* * *

KABOOM! Another bottle of whine came spiraling out the window."There is no such thing as 'retards' that is stupid!"

"Havoc, don't be a retard." Fury laughed at Falman's comment.

"Shut up, guys. I'm trying to make-out with Gracia." Hughes and his wife were in the closet making out. The party was crazy as for the bottles being lazily thrown out the window by Havoc.

"Hey, where is Riza?"

"She's...showering." Fury said innocently, blushing.

They were all drunk, so obviously even Roy wanted to peek. Roy's curtains were pulled down and broken, so he decided to leave them off instead. "I triple dog dare you to go in and peek, Chief." Havoc dared Roy. "Are you kidding? She's not drunk and neither am I. All of you guys are. I'm not getting a bullet shot through my head." Riza came out with civilian clothes. Roy's civilian clothes. Obviously not wearing a bra, because...well...Even worst, the shirt was white and long. The dress pants were baggy. Her hair was down. "You know; Hawkeye looks even hotter with your clothes on her." Havoc stood up and pulled her closer by the waist. "Hey, babe."

Her gun shot his head. "I wouldn't be flirting with a sharpshooter if I was you, Havoc." All of them squirmed. "Guys, I guess the party is off." Roy made all of them leave, but right when Riza was going to leave, he stopped her. "Not you. I need to have a talk with you, lieutenant."

"Okay, sir." Riza sat on the couch hesitantly.

"I'm sorry that the drunk bastard threw all that water on you, Hawkeye."

"It's not your fault, Mustang." Her arms went over her head as she stretched and yawned. He blushed when he saw her move her hips a little. The white shirt was tight on her, he _did _tell her to use his smallest shirt. "You're tired aren't you, lieutenant?"

"Sleepy, tired, and cold. I could really use some exercise right about now to keep me from falling asleep. I guess I'll be running around the rain. See you tomorrow at work, Colonel." Riza tried escaping quickly out the door, but he pulled her back in and locked the door. "Lieutenant, I have exercise you can do with me. It'll make you sweat more than you have ever imagined."

* * *

She was hoping it was some push-ups which they did a lot in training or some jogging, but he wrapped his arms around her and stared into her eyes. "Are you cold still?"  
"No, sir. I'm not cold any more." She rested her head on his shoulder and wrapped her arms around his back, under his coat...hesitantly. "Hawkeye, do you love me?" Riza froze. No. She could not say she does. It is fraternizing. "No, Roy. That would be an understatement, sir." He smiled and held her tighter. "I love you, Riza." She did not want to hear him say that. It hurt so much to hear it and never act on it. Knowing they could never get married. Never live together. Never even be girlfriend and boyfriend. Riza pulled away from their hug and looked up at him. "Don't tell me you love me, sir. I don't want to hear it." She was leaning on the wall looking at the window instead of him. His hands rested on her stomach, turning her around. His mouth kissing her neck. "I know why you don't want to hear it, but I know you've wanted to feel me kiss your body and those lips. I know you've wanted to hear me scream your name while sweat runs down my forehead. I know you want to feel my body and know I love you. You want to hear me say I love you. Which is everything I want from you, Riza."

"I hate how I can't love you, Colonel. We can't do any of those things, sir." He pulled her into a hug once again. "Hear my heartbeat, Riza. Even my body wants you. My whole being wants you. I need you to need me back. I love you." He kissed her neck as her head lay on his shoulder. His breath was a beginner pant on her neck. Kisses running from her neck up to her ear then her nose and forehead. Never have they kissed on the lips or ever even touched one bit. Which is why he was panting so heavily. No other woman has gotten him this aroused so quickly. Without even trying. She decided to give in. Stubborn man as she knew him always. Her eyes gazed into his own. Both were in love. Roy was waiting for an answer. Her eyes flinched when he quickly kissed her lips. Riza did not respond. Her body was trying to escape his grasp, when she escaped she ran into a random room which was not the one she wanted to be in. She ran into a piece of furniture which made her pass out.

"Colonel, where are-"

"sh...I'm right here." He was sitting next to her on his bed.

Her hands felt numb, but why-

Of course. Roy pulled her shirt up and sucked on her right nipple and teased the other one.

"Stop, colonel!" He jumped a little, making a bite on her...and a bruise. This was so embarrassing to Riza. She was exposed in front of her Colonel. He stopped, not wanting to take advantage of her...even though he wanted to touch her so badly... "Riza, I love you. We've known each other for more than eight years. Why can't we-"

"Because of the military, _sir."_ He tried to ignore the fact that her breasts were bare and her nipples were perked up; waiting for him to suck on them. Her panting was trying to be hidden, but he could hear it. She could feel his staring. Her hands were tied tightly enough so that she couldn't break free. Roy sighed. "Please, Riza. I need you. I can't stand it any more." Riza gave up. She wanted to also. "Roy, I love you too-" He kissed her lips with more passion this time. She responded by biting his lip with aggression. He chuckled. His tongue begged entrance, Riza hesitantly let his warm tongue wander around. He felt her nipples press on his chest. She was arching her chest up to him. His hand teased her left nipple and his other hand was resting around her back. "Are you sure you want to do this, Riza?"

"Yes, Roy. I'm sure." He smiled. "I love you so much, I think it's inhuman."

Riza chuckled then giggled. "I love you too."

* * *

**So yeah! I'm done with dis. Sorry I had to say dis. c: **

**Riza: Have you seen this fanfic, Roy?**

**Roy: AH! More lemon that doesn't happen between us.**

**Me: :c sad fangirl. It's not really lemon...more like Roy making some purple nurples with his mouth. :/ **

**Fan: Don't ruin it, PINEAPPLES. NOOO**

**Review on my crappy work! I was bored, hearing music, and distracted. So I'm sorry if I didn't satisfy your royai needs. :c Review and snap some flames to my back. c: I need some help with the writing though. So I welcome flames. **


End file.
